Many websites and applications apply various techniques and methods to discern a human user from automated software prior to granting certain access or privileges to the user. Distinction between a human user and automated software is often desired, such as when a user is signing up for a service, when a user is attempting to log in to a service or account, when a user is participating in an online poll or forum, or when a user generating an online post. Many websites employ CAPTCHAs (Completely Automated Public Turing tests to tell Computers and Humans Apart) to achieve such functionality. A common CAPTCHA includes a depiction of distorted text images and requires transcription of the distorted text image. However, websites, applications, and other services that implement such CAPTCHAs risk inadvertently driving away traffic by legitimate users (i.e. non-spamming humans) while providing only minimal protection against automated software and human spammers. Alternatively, websites, applications, and other services that fail to implement some such security feature risk security breaches.
Therefore, there is a need in the human verification field to create a new and useful method for generating a human likeness score indicative of the legitimacy of a use. This invention provides such a new and useful method.